


A Night To Remember

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sexual Assault, Voyeurism, World of ruin timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A romantic night between Ignis and Gladio doesn't go as planned.





	A Night To Remember

The knock at the door pulled Ignis from his reverie. Out of the small speakers of the old turntable came the warm voice of one of Gladio's favorite singers. They'd danced to this song, in the privacy of their little apartment, if you could call it dancing. Gladio's hands had rested on Ignis' waist, and Ignis' hands had hung over Gladio's shoulders as they'd swayed, chest to chest, in slow circles around the kitchen.

Gladio had left then to help escort supplies out of Meldacio, and Ignis had gone his own way, to the ruins around Ravotogh, trying to find something, anything, that would help them defeat Ardyn without the blood sacrifice alluded to in the prophecy. He'd returned after a couple of weeks, with Talcott visiting daily to go over what they'd found. Talcott would describe the pictures he'd taken with Prompto's spare camera, and the runes and pictographs they'd found. Ignis would piece the image together in his mind and do his best to make sense of them.

There were references to the prophecy, the Crystal, and the starscourge in those pictographs, as well as images of healers that could only be generations of Oracles bowing before the Crystal. It called for another visit and deeper exploration.

He left the music playing as he made his way to the door. He was sure-footed inside his own home. The stick lived by the entrance, and even then, it was for security more than necessity. It warned other people that he couldn't see more than it helped him find his own way.

He found the handle and turned it, opening the door and waiting for his visitor to speak. He didn't expect the voice he heard.

“Lost my key somewhere on the way to Cauthess. Sorry for ruining the surprise.”

“Gladio!” Ignis stepped back, pulling the door open wide, and gasped as strong arms swept around him, pulling him close. “I didn't expect to hear from you for another week,” he said, returning the gesture and losing himself in the familiarity of Gladio's embrace.

“I missed you,” Gladio replied. “I wanted to get back.”

The words coiled around Ignis’ heart, and he sighed. “I missed you too.” He found Gladio's cheek with his fingers and stood on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Gladio groaned against his mouth, and Ignis felt the shift in his chest as Gladio reached back and swung the door closed. It clicked shut, putting the rest of the world on the other side of it, leaving the two of them with just an old song and each other.

Gladio's arm coiled around Ignis' waist, tugging him close, and then Gladio kissed him, tongue questing a little more aggressively than usual, his grip a little tighter than normal. Ignis gave an amused huff against Gladio's mouth as he pulled back. “Did you miss me that much?” he teased.

The arms crushed him to Gladio's chest, and Gladio's breath brushed the shell of his ear. “It's not the same when I only have the memory of you to keep me company,” he rumbled, low and sensuous against Ignis' ear, his stubble brushing Ignis' cheek as he spoke.

Ignis trailed his fingers over Gladio's cheek, feeling every wiry hair under his bare fingertips. “I'm more than a memory now,” he said, his voice soft.

Gladio inhaled, his chest swelling as he breathed Ignis in. “Can I shower first?”

Ignis allowed himself a smile at that. “I'd rather you did. You smell of daemon guts.”

Gladio laughed, shaking with the low chuckle of amusement, and then he captured Ignis' mouth in another slow, penetrating kiss. His tongue slid into Ignis' mouth, tasting him, and Ignis surrendered to the fires it lit inside him. He met Gladio's tongue with encouraging presses of his own, luxuriating in the sensation of having his mouth taken, overwhelmed with the happy, comfortable warmth of arousal.

Gladio broke away, leaving Ignis flushed and yearning. Gladio kissed him again and said, “Wait for me in the bedroom. I won't be long.”

*****

Ignis waited in the bed, his clothes neatly folded over the chair. The thin cotton sheet kept him from being wholly exposed. He could hear the sounds of Gladio in the shower — the wet slap of soap and water being cast off rippling muscles and wrung out of his hair, the distinctive clatter of bottles being placed on the edge of the tub, and the change in the water's noise as it fell on the rotating angles of a body.

He heard Gladio humming to himself and listened intently, trying to discern the tune. It sounded a little like the chocobo song Prompto always sang to the rest of them. It tended to stick in Ignis' head, too, which hadn't endeared him to Prompto's habit of singing a few bars to himself every time the thought occurred to him.

“Been spending some time with Prompto?” he asked as Gladio padded into the bedroom. There was a pause as the end of the mattress dipped, the bed shifting with Gladio's weight. “I've never heard you singing to yourself before,” Ignis added.

There was an unhappy grunt of reply. “One of the Glaives was singing it on the way here,” Gladio said. “I didn't even realize I was humming it.”

Ignis grinned, picturing the expression on Gladio's face as he realized he'd been doing precisely what Prompto did. “Perhaps a sufficient distraction will remove it?” he suggested.

The huff of breath this drew was happier, and Ignis settled back into the pillows as Gladio's presence loomed warm and invitingly close over him, before his mouth was taken in another penetrating kiss. Ignis looped his arm around Gladio's back, toying his fingers in the soft, damp ends of Gladio's towel-dried hair. 

“Do I smell better?” Gladio asked, trailing his nose over Ignis' cheek to press soft lips in its wake.

Ignis inhaled, smelling shampoo and Iris' gift of homemade lemon soap on Gladio's skin. The faint sulfur of daemons still lingered, likely after weeks of only being able to wipe down with a wet towel, but he smelled a lot more like Gladio. “Maybe I'll join you in the shower afterwards and make sure you got every last spot,” he teased, tilting his head back as Gladio's lips found his throat.

There was an amused rumble, a growl deep in Gladio's chest as he nipped at the soft flesh of Ignis' throat. “Don't make promises you can't keep,” he replied.

“I always keep my promises,” Ignis answered, turning his head to press a soft kiss to Gladio's cheek. He caught stubble and the corner of Gladio's mouth, and he lifted his legs to guide Gladio between his knees as the sheet slipped down his thighs.

“Iggy?” Gladio asked between kisses. Ignis made a wordless sound into his mouth, tugging Gladio's broad frame down on top of him. “Can I borrow your phone?”

“Now?” he asked, pulling his mouth away from Gladio's, his brow furrowing. He stroked firm, hot muscle with his hands, following the contour of Gladio's body, even as he gave him a confused look.

“I want to take a video of us,” Gladio said, his voice suggestive. “I wanna always remember this.” He rolled his hips, and Ignis felt Gladio's growing erection brush against his thigh. “How you look when I'm inside you, how you sound when you come for me. We'll look beautiful together, don't you think?”

Ignis bit the inside of his lip. He'd let Gladio take some pictures of him before they'd separated the first time. He'd let Gladio strip and kiss him slowly, pausing to snap along the way as he divested Ignis of his shirt, then his gloves, then his trousers. Shyness had almost taken over several times. There wasn't a spot on his body that Gladio hadn't seen or put his mouth on, but that was different from having bringing photographs of him in that sort of state into existence. In the end, he'd agreed because he trusted Gladio, and Gladio had promised that those pictures were password-protected on his phone.

“Please?” Gladio asked, his lips brushing Ignis' earlobe.

“All right,” Ignis conceded softly. 

Gladio's mouth covered his again, and Ignis lost himself in the heat of Gladio's tongue inside his mouth, and in the hand that roved up over his stomach and chest to rest against the side of his throat.

“You really do deserve better,” Gladio said.

Ignis gave a huff of amusement, smiling as he turned his face toward the sound of Gladio's voice. “Perhaps,” he agreed, “but I find myself rather fond of you.” Gladio's hand left the side of his neck and warm fingertips tenderly traced the outer edge of the scar on his cheek. Ignis reached up and took Gladio's hand in his own, squeezing it as he gave Gladio a soft smile. “My phone's on the chair,” he said.

Gladio bent down again to press a brief, deep kiss to his mouth, and then his weight shifted away. Ignis listened to his footsteps as Gladio made his way to the chair where Ignis had left his clothes, and the sound of Gladio picking up carefully folded material to uncover Ignis' phone. There was a beep as Gladio brought it out of hibernation. 

“Smile for the camera,” he said.

Ignis tried not to feel awkward, knowing he was naked, aroused, and alone on the bed, and in the frame. “Do put it down and join me,” he said, trying to keep his shyness at the very notion in check. It would be fine once he forgot the camera was there, just as it had been when Gladio had taken those pictures. “I don't recall agreeing to a solo performance.”

Gladio chuckled, and there was the sound of the phone being carefully placed on the nightstand. Ignis waited until Gladio's hand landed on the center of his chest, just over his heart. The bed dipped as Gladio clambered onto him once more. He welcomed Gladio back into his arms, looping one leg around Gladio's thigh and finding his face with his hands. Ignis tugged him down into a kiss, which Gladio threw himself into, crushing Ignis into the bed and stealing his breath with his talented mouth.

Gladio's arousal dug into Ignis' groin as he tugged Gladio against him. The mouth kissing him left suddenly, leaving him to gasp for breath while Gladio moved down to lavish attention on his throat instead. His drew his hands up Gladio's back, mapping the lines of his muscles with his fingers as Gladio trailed kisses over his collarbone.

“I shouldn't leave you alone like I do,” he said, his voice rumbling against Ignis' chest. “We're always apart for far too long.”

“The reunions are worth it,” Ignis answered, tipping his head back with a soft groan as Gladio's hand stroked over his erection.

Gladio made an agreeing sound. “This one in particular,” he said, nipping at Ignis' throat with his teeth. “Still, I shouldn't leave your side so much. What if someone stole you away from me?”

Ignis sank his fingers into Gladio's hair, gripping his waist with his knees as he used his weight to roll them over. Gladio landed on the bed with a surprised grunt. “They'd need to offer a lot of contraband coffee to tempt me away from you,” he replied, and cut off Gladio's response with a searing kiss. 

He didn’t let up, pouring his lust into the movement of his tongue, only pulling away when his breath was gone. He panted against Gladio's mouth, feeling hands settle solidly on his hips, and then he dove in again, letting his mind be swallowed by the touch of Gladio’s tongue.

Slowly, Ignis shifted down, trailing kisses over the familiar planes of Gladio's chest and stomach. Gladio's hand sank into his hair, gently encouraging as he moved down to Gladio's erect cock. He took it into his hand, feeling along the length of it as he'd done so many times before, and pressed his lips to the tip.

Gladio gave a pleased rumble above him. “You look so good like that.”

He flashed Gladio a smile before he pressed a kiss to Gladio's frenulum, nipping at the soft skin with his lips and getting a small gasp for his efforts. Then he opened his mouth and drew Gladio's cock in as far as he could take him, sealing his lips and giving a gentle suck.

“Iggy,” Gladio groaned, and his fingers curled tightly into Ignis' hair. 

Ignis gave a pleased purr around Gladio's cock, then slowly drew back, until just the head was between his lips. He played his tongue against the tip of Gladio's cock, delighting in the pleasured groan he drew in response, and sank down again.

Gladio's fingers tightened in his hair, pulling at his scalp, guiding his movements as he sucked. It was almost a relief when the fingers uncurled. Gladio wasn't normally much of a hair puller, no matter how much Ignis told him he didn't mind. Now a broad hand settled flat against the top of his head, following his movements as he drew Gladio's cock in and out of his mouth.

“You're so good at that,” Gladio said when Ignis drew off his cock and shifted back up the bed.

He ran his hand over the taut ripples of Gladio's stomach and chest, following the line up his throat to a stubbled jaw, and stroked the distinctive gouge of Gladio's facial scar with his thumb. “So you keep telling me,” he answered, bending down for a deep kiss. 

Possessive hands ran over Ignis' back, enveloping him in strong and familiar arms. Ignis relaxed into it, letting Gladio hold him as he rolled them both over to pin Ignis into the bed with his weight.

“I want to take you,” Gladio said, his voice mere inches above Ignis' face.

Ignis pictured the man above him, visualized those heavy-lidded amber eyes as he looked down at Ignis, imagined those soft, full lips parting around the words. He still saw Gladio in his dreams every night, but sometimes he wondered if he was forgetting what Gladio actually looked like, whether all he pictured was a fading memory, reinforced into a slightly different shape by his dreams. Gladio would change with time, he knew, would no longer look the way Ignis remembered him, leaving the man frozen at 23 in his head.

Some things would never change. This scar under his thumb would never heal, and the warm amber of those eyes would never fade. Gladio's eyes were like firelight, and Ignis imagined he could feel the heat of Gladio's gaze on him. He tugged Gladio in for another kiss, soft and sweet, telling him, “I want you to take me,” as he pulled away again.

Gladio moved, and Ignis ran his fingers along the muscled lines of Gladio's arms as he fished in the bedside drawer. “Condoms?” he asked after a moment.

Ignis shook his head. He honestly didn't remember if they'd run out or not, but condoms were getting harder to find, and he and Gladio used them as often as not in any case. “It doesn't matter,” he said.

A hand brushed over Ignis' cheek, and Gladio settled himself between his knees. The sound of the lubricant being uncapped was distinctive, and Ignis made himself comfortable on his back while he waited. He'd prefer to be lost in a kiss right now, but Gladio's hand slid into the crook of his knee, pressing it up toward his chest. A cool, slick finger trailed a circle around his ass before slipping in. 

Ignis gave a stuttered gasp, tilting his head back into the pillows. “You're eager,” he said.

“You have no idea,” Gladio replied, but his movement slowed until the press of his finger inside became a slow stroke. “You've been neglecting yourself,” Gladio said.

Ignis lifted his head again to give Gladio a small, shy smile. “It's never the same without you.”

“Then I've been away too long,” Gladio said, slowly withdrawing his finger only to return with two.

Ignis tilted his head back again, exhaling slowly but feeling the pleasure a little more as he was stretched. “You're always away too long,” he said quietly, and gave a small gasp as Gladio teased his fingers against his prostate.

“I'll make it up to you,” Gladio said. “Tell me what you want.” His fingers began a slow, steady thrust inside Ignis that sent ripples of pleasure through his abdomen.

“I want you,” Ignis said, letting the pleasure wash through him, stealing his breath away. Gladio was stroking his prostate with every slow thrust, lingering there until Ignis gasped. He felt Gladio's fingers curl, pressing a little harder, and Ignis cried out softly.

“Tell me how,” Gladio commanded as he teased Ignis into coming undone.

“I want you to take me,” Ignis answered, giving a small yelp as two fingers suddenly became three and the stretch began to sting. “I want you inside.”

“Will you come for me?” Gladio asked. The discomfort of three fingers was already fading, replaced by the heady pleasure of Gladio's movements, but it was too shallow to fill him completely. It teased, but it wouldn't satisfy. Ignis gave a small, longing cry as Gladio stroked at his prostate again.

“Yes,” he answered, his breath leaving him in a gasp.

“Can I come inside you?” Gladio asked.

“Please,” Ignis replied, his back arching with the pressure of Gladio's fingers inside him. 

He was being tormented as those fingers rubbed firmly inside him, drawing out needy noises that Ignis would never call whimpers. Only Gladio could reduce him to this. Only Gladio could tear down the walls of decorum brick by brick and leave him needy and breathless. “I need you, Gladio,” he said, “please.”

Gladio's fingers withdrew and Ignis fought to keep a lid on his disappointment. Then Gladio's mouth was insistently on his own again, and Ignis coiled his arms around him, pulling him in close as Gladio took his mouth the way Ignis wanted him to devour the rest of him. His tongue pressed irresistibly inside, pouring passion into him in exchange for what little breath Ignis had left. He tried to keep Gladio from pulling back as he broke the kiss and growled into Ignis' ear, “Roll on your front.”

Ignis hesitated. He'd rather be held in Gladio's arms, the way they always did the first time they made love again after being apart. Gladio seemed to sense it, and his nose brushed over Ignis' cheek as he said, “I want to feel you fall apart under me and cling to these sheets as you come while I'm inside you.” Two fingers traced the line of Ignis' jaw, towards his mouth, before Gladio pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Won't you give me that?”

Ignis swallowed, recovering his breath before he leaned up to return the kiss, catching his bottom lip. “There's nothing I wouldn't give you,” he answered.

Ignis reached up, catching the corner of the pillow in one hand and passing it to Gladio as Gladio's presence retreated. On the days when Gladio was in this mood, he loved having Ignis in this position, pillow under his stomach to raise his hips just enough that Gladio could pour the motion of his entire body into hitting Ignis' sweet spot, leaving him pleasure-wracked and incoherent. He brought himself up onto his hands and knees on the bed as Gladio laid the pillow under him, and then Ignis tugged it into just the right position as he settled himself onto it again. The head of his cock brushed the sheets, the friction sending tiny sparks of pleasure through him.

Two fingers meandered their lazy way down his back, and he could feel Gladio admiring him as he got comfortable. The bed dipped as Gladio moved. Another two fingers tucked under Ignis' chin, coaxing him to turn his head to face the nightstand, reminding him suddenly of the camera that was recording this whole event. “Perfect,” Gladio said, brushing the backs of his fingers over Ignis' cheek before his hand settled on Ignis' shoulder and the fingers tightened.

He felt Gladio's cock slip between his cheeks, guided by Gladio's fingers. The presence became pressure, then intrusion as Gladio slipped inside him. Ignis gasped, wincing a little. Gladio's cock was always a little more than mere fingers could prepare him for, but the sting gave way to pleasant closeness quickly enough if he let it. Ignis tucked his face a little further into the sheets and breathed, making himself relax.

Fingers stroked through his hair, brushing it back away from his face before trailing over his cheek and throat. “Can you feel that?” he asked. “Can you feel me inside you?”

“Yes,” Ignis answered, his voice soft as he breathed, and relaxed. Gladio drew back slowly, the drag of his cock pulling out leaving Ignis breathless with the pleasure. Then Gladio pushed back in, giving an approving moan at the tight heat around his cock, mirroring Ignis' own growl as Gladio's cock brushed right over his prostate.

“It's been too long,” Gladio said as he drew back again, and Ignis could only give a nod of agreement.

Gladio's hand settled on his hip for the first few luxurious, lazy thrusts, and Ignis basked in the pleasure of having Gladio inside him, in no great hurry to bring their coupling to a conclusion. It was Ignis who asked for more as the length of Gladio's cock drew over his prostate, tormenting him with promises of what was to come. “Please,” he said, “take me.”

The noise Gladio made was both delighted and aroused, and Ignis felt soft lips and a stubbled chin press against his shoulder. “Hold on for me,” he said. “I'm going to make you scream.”

Gladio drew his hips back again, just as slowly as before, but then his hand coiled under Ignis' shoulder, holding him possessively in place, as the fingers of his other hand grasped his hip. Gladio's hips rammed back, cock driving hard and fast inside Ignis, sending a spike of pleasure down his cock as it did. Ignis yelped.

The air filled with the sound of sex, with the slap of skin, Gladio's heady growls, and Ignis' own gasps. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of orgasm, dragged so close and kept there by the steady, hard spikes of pleasure that Gladio's thrusts brought. It took his breath away. Ignis gripped the sheetsas he tried to hold on to that sensation, losing his mind to it so that all there was in the world was Gladio's cock inside him.

“I'm so deep inside you,” Gladio growled into his ear, maintaining the punishing pace he'd built. “Can you feel me there, deeper than I've ever been? Can you come with me this far inside you?”

“I want to,” Ignis answered, his voice sounding weak and pleading to his own ears.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Gladio asked. The fingers at Ignis' hip loosened and slid under Ignis, until his fingers were brushing over Ignis' neglected cock.

Ignis gasped with desperate relief before he answered, “Yes.”

Gladio's fingers circled him immediately, his grip a little too firm, the strokes a little too hurried, mismatched with the persistent, hard thrusts of his hips. But none of it mattered as Ignis finally hurtled over the precipice he'd been teetering on. Orgasm ripped through him as Gladio thrust inside him, and he arched under Gladio's weight, crying out, relief and ecstasy tearing him apart at the seams as he came into Gladio's hand and the bedspread.

Gladio's hand retreated, and Ignis was dimly aware of him wiping it on the bed as he continued to thrust inside Ignis. The continued pistoning of his cock drew his pleasure out in waves at first, but when Gladio didn't come as he normally would, the pleasant wave of sensation became something unwelcome.

“Gladio,” he said, his voice cracking from the steadily increasing discomfort of Gladio's thrusts. Gladio hushed him, brushing sticky fingers over Ignis' cheek and continuing to fuck him. “Gladio, please,” Ignis tried again. Each successive thrust was becoming more and more unpleasant, soft pleasure turning to the sharp pain of overstimulation. “ _Stop_ , Gladio!”

“Just a little more,” Gladio answered, continuing to ride into Ignis.

Ignis gritted his teeth and drew his elbows in to push himself off the bed. Some distant voice in his mind was screaming at him that Gladio would never do this. A hand closed around his neck as Ignis started to push up, squeezing hard and forcing his head back down. “Almost,” said Gladio's voice.

Ignis gave a choked cry as he tried to throw the body atop him off, despite the pain and intrusion. Gladio, or whoever Ignis had mistaken for Gladio, gave another hard thrust and then stilled, his fingers squeezing Ignis' throat until he couldn't breathe as he came inside Ignis.

Ignis felt like he was going to be sick. His stomach roiled with disgust and shame. Gladio would never, ever do this to him. How could Ignis have been taken in by some charlatan? He knew Gladio's voice, knew his touch, knew the calluses on his hands, knew the scars on his chest and back. They had all been Gladio's, so _how_?

_Who_ , he realized.

“You were wonderful,” Gladio's voice said again.

Ignis felt a pair of lips press to his shoulder once more. He drew his fist up, under his shoulder, and called a dagger into his hand. The blade caught his skin as it formed, but it didn't matter, because it was pointing up, right into the face of his assailant.

“Oh, very good,” a voice said, a voice that wasn't Gladio's, and that sent the wrong kind of shivers down Ignis' spine.

Ignis felt him pull out and move off him, off the bed. He rolled and sliced at his assailant with his dagger, fruitlessly encountering nothing but air. He was sore and aching. He could still feel the ghost of fingers at his throat. What would have been, had it been Gladio, the pleasant, yearning emptiness of withdrawal was instead a sickly knot of violation. 

“Ardyn,” he named his attacker, listening for the sound of him moving.

“I wondered how long it would take you to notice,” Ardyn said, almost amiably. He was somewhere to Ignis' right, somewhere in the vicinity of the nightstand, and Ignis could hear the faint clink of something being picked up. “I must pass for that beautiful brute better than I'd thought. That's twice now you've realized too late.”

Ignis bared his teeth at the taunting reminder. “What do you want?” he asked, keeping his dagger up defensively.

“The end of the world,” Ardyn said, “the death of Noctis, another chance to taste that really good steak from the restaurant in what you call _Old_ Lestallum that closed down a century ago.” Something thudded onto the bed, and Ignis braced himself, but no attack came. “I wonder,” Ardyn said, “how dear Noct will manage if his friends succumb to the darkness?”

Ignis kept his head turned toward Ardyn, tracking his slow movement across the room. “We won't succumb,” he said.

“No?” Ardyn asked. “Let's see how well your _darling_ Gladio fares when he sees the video we just made, shall we?”

Ignis gave a snarl, calculating his throw before he tossed his dagger right at Ardyn. It struck the wall, giving a low, reverberating thud as it the blade embedded itself in the plaster, and Ignis heard the bedroom door close. He couldn't fight Ardyn. It was pointless to try. Even with the ring and the power of Noct's ancestors, he hadn't been enough to take Ardyn down.

The outer door to the apartment closed a moment later, and Ignis sank back down into the bed as the reality of what had just happened started to settle in. His breath caught in his throat at the memory, at the still-present sensation of Ardyn inside him. He was slick with lubricant and come, and the sheets were stained with the violation Ignis had consented to.

_The video_. Ignis fingers trembled as he swept his hand across the nightstand, searching for his phone. With a lurch, he remembered the thud of something landing on the bed, and he reached forward, brushing his hand across the sheets until he found the hard, smooth rectangle of the device.

“Check outgoing messages,” he told it.

“One video message sent to Gladio at twenty-one hours and forty-six minutes.”

Ignis dropped the phone back onto the bed, sinking down as despair began to creep in. Gladio would know. How would he take it?


End file.
